character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Joestar (Canon)/Hiryu-Z
Summary Jonathan Joestar (ジョナサン・ジョースター, Jonasan Jōsutā) is the protagonist of Phantom Blood and the first JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Born the unique son of the wealthy businessman George Joestar I, Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother, and series antagonist, Dio Brando. In his battle against Dio, Jonathan becomes a Ripple user under the tutelage of the master Will Anthonio Zeppeli. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Jonathan Joestar, JoJo (Lifelong Nickname) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Hamon User, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Body Control, Durability Negation (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Healing (Of himself and others), Indomitable Will, Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can interact with Stands that are non-corporeal), Pain Suppression, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (His excess Hamon caused a dead tree to come back to life), Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Mind Control, Purification (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can heal a broken neck and broken bones), Power Nullification (Against opponents weak to sunlight) and Resistance to Poison (Can eject poisonous substances out of his body) '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level ''(Defeated Jack the Ripper, who managed to collapsed a massive tunnel by throwing a horse carriage along the walls, should be superior to when he was dying) | Large Town level (After had absorbed Will Anthonio Zeppeli's power, he bisected and defeated Dio). Can negate durability through the use of Hamon Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Equal in speed with Will Anthonio Zeppeli and intercepted a casual attack from Dio) | Relativistic '''(Superior in speed to Tarkus, managed to react to Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which is able to cut through dense clouds in mere seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can keep advancing forward despite having to carry four adult men on his back) | Class M '''(Comparable to Dio, who is superior to Tarkus) '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(Could survive hits from Tarkus, should be superior to when he was dying, which his body, who couldn't use the Hamon, managed to resist a massive ship explosion along with Dio's head) | '''Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight multiple zombies and vampires at once despite being injured, lasted a few minutes despite his neck being pierced) Range: Standard melee range with extended melee range with Luck & Pluck and Zoom Punch. Several meters depending on what he channels the Hamon/Ripple through Standard Equipment: Luck & Pluck (His Sword) Intelligence: Above Average (Attended an upper-class academy with the intent on graduating as an archaeologist and his archaeological research was the key to unlocking the secret of the Stone Mask. Master of the Ancient Martial Art of Hamon, he managed to see through Dio's plans when no one else could, effective combat strategist, surprisingly well at sleight of hand, as shown by his ability to obtain a handful of roses without anyone seeing and decently skilled with the sword) Weakness: He must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hamon:' Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and pillar men. **'Healing:' Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones **'Zoom Punch:' Using Hamon to nullify the pain in his arm. Jonathan proceeds to dislocate it to extend his punch before healing it back into place **'Sendo Hamon Overdrive:' Jonathan is able to send a vast amount of Hamon all or through things to attack the enemy with Hamon from the inside **'Scarlet Overdrive:' Jonathan uses Hamon to create a small fire that he uses to punch the enemy **'Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive:' Used underwater, Jonathan uses a lot of his Hamon to blast away his enemies and most of the water he is in so that he may breathe again **'Overdrive Barrage:' Jonathan charges himself up with Hamon to increase his speed so that he can attack with multiple punches at the same time **'Metal Silver Overdrive:' Similar to the Sendo Hamon Overdrive, Jonathan sends Hamon through metal objects to attack the person next to it while melting the metal, this is useful to destroy swords and armour while attacking the enemy **'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' Jonathan uses Hamon to sense nearby life forms or to gather a large number of living things like leaves together **'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive:'Jonathan's strongest attack. He attacks with the full might of his Hamon by punching the enemy multiple times within a single second with Hamon charged fists **'Supreme' Deep Pass Overdrive: Used on Jonathan by Will Zeppeli. It had transferred all of his life energy into Jonathan, permanently boosting all of his physical abilities beyond that of his own. Key: Pre-Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive '''| '''Post-Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hiryu-Z Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7